Soul Eater
by XXTenshi
Summary: These are the events on how Death the Kid met Aya.
1. Chapter 1

Soul Eater

Chapter 01 - Unusual Mission

The day had just started when death commanded to see kid and the others. They all lined up in front of death's mirror and called him.

**Death** - "Heya, hows it goin?"

_Death kindly greeted everyone as he waved his hand._

**Kid **– "You called for us?"

_Kid said as he glanced over to the mirror. _

**Death **– "Ah, yes right to the point. I need you call to go on an important mission for me."

**Black Star** – "ALRIGHT! YEAHHH HOOO!"

_He said as he jumped into the air screaming._

**Tsubaki** – "Black Star we haven't even heard what the mission is yet."

_She kindly said as she patted Black Star on the shoulders._

**Black Star** – "Don't worry Tsubaki! I'll be the star of this show!"

_He smiled and gave her thumbs up._

**Maka** – "Black Star is surely pumped for this mission already huh Soul."

_She smiled at Soul._

**Soul** – "Yeah no kidding."

_He smirked back._

**Death** – "Now listen everyone. It is important you succeed in this mission. The Witch Medusa has created another weapon/meister, and it is your job to convince him or her to leave Medusa."

_He waved his hand to the students. Trying to get their attention once again._

**Crona** – "Another person like me…I don't know if I could handle it."

_He placed his nimble hands on this worried face._

**Ragnarok** – "Shut up you looser! I wanna eat some souls and you're going to get some for me. Or I will make you stay up for three days with no sleep!"

_He busted out of Crona's back and began to pull on his face._

**Crona** – "Ah don't pull on my face, and I need sleep. I don't know how I can handle with no sleep."

_He said as he started to push back Ragnarok._

**Stein**– "Another weapon/meister. Hmm, I'll tag along to make sure things are in order. I wouldn't want the young ones to get hurt on this mission."

_He grinned as he walked over to the students along with Marie. Marie's face was flustered from walking so close to Stein._

**Death** – "Are you sure Stein? Well if that is the case bring along Marie with you. I'll make sure you get some tickets for all of you, and kiddo, good luck!"

_He said as he waved to the students._

**Kid** – "Yeah..."

He said as he began to walk away. The group started to follow Kid when Death stopped Stein.

**Death** – "Stein a moment please."

**Stein** – "Yes lord Death?"

He turned his body towards the mirror.

**Death** – "I'm worried about this weapon/meister."

**Stein** – "If it is too dangerous…I'll take its soul personally."

He lifted his glasses with his pointer finger and middle finger.

**Death** – "Convince it first to join our cause."

**Scythe** – "LORD DEATH WHY CAN'T YOU SEND ME WITH MAKA? I WANT TO PROECT HER FROM THIS DANGEROUS WEAPON!"

_He ran over to the mirror crying his eyes out as he hugged the mirror. _

**Death** – "Scythe; while the Kishin is free I need you by my side. You're the only Scythe around at the moment."

_He bent over and patted Scythe on the head._

**Scythe** – "(Sigh) I understand Lord Death. Hey Stein, Marie watch over my Maka for me."

_He shuddered as he stood up and wiped his tears from his face._

**Marie **– "Of Corse!"

_She bowed. _

**Stein** – "Sure Thing"

_He smiled._

**Death** – "Arighty now! I'll make sure tickets will get to you Stein; you will be taking a train to Tokyo Japan.

_He jumped out of the mirror. _

**Stein** – "That's an odd place to keep a weapon/ meister."

_He said as he turned around._

_Stein and Marie walked away leaving Scythe and Death._

**Scythe** – "Lord Death…Do you have any more information on this person?"

_He said as he turned to Death._

**Death** – "I do not, but I will be watching over them carefully."

_He placed his hand in front of him and the image of the young student appeared on the large mirror._

**Scythe** – "Is that why you wanted them to go together?"

_He looked upon the group._

**Death** – "These kids all have different ways to getting to one place to another. I can't watch them all if they are all taking different directions. Plus it's better to travel in a group I always say!"

He happily said.

**Scythe** – "You're probably right."

He smiled as he looked to Maka's smiling face.


	2. Chapter 02 – Train Ride

Soul Eater

Chapter 02 – Train Ride

The young group along with the two exercised adults was sitting together in a reserved cabin Lord Death had set up just for them. They were talking among themselves and drinking tea.

**Black Star** – "Hey kid you are a spoiled rich kid!"

_He Bellowed As He Leaded back in his chair. _

**Tsubaki** – "BLACK STAR! That was really rude."

_She yelled._

**Black Star** – "Well it's true! I don't think I have ever been in the first class train before, but that is going to change. This is how true stars travel, so I must get used to this harsh life of the glitter and fame."

_He jumped up and held his fist out with stars in his eyes. _

**Maka** – "Hey Stine, do you know any information on this weapon/meister?"

_She asked as she placed the tea cup on the tiny plate._

**Stein** – "Honestly we are going in blind. Our spies could only say that Medusa had made another weapon/meister before it was too dangerous for them to be there."

_He said as he looked out the window. _

**Soul** – "To think there is another one is hard to believe. You would think Medusa would give up after she fails controlling Crona."

_He placed this legs crossed on the table._

**Maka** – "Maaakaaa PUNCH!"

_She quietly said as she punched soul in the side of his head._

**Soul** – "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

_He yelled at Maka holding his head._

**Maka** – "THIS ISN'T A PLEASURE CRUISE SOUL AND YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE YOUR FEET ON THE TABLE ANYWAYS! WERE EATING ON THIS TABLE!"

_She screamed at Soul as she clenched her fits. _

**Soul** – "FINE WHATEVER!"

_He bellowed as he crossed his arms and looked out the window._

**Liz** – "Hey kid are you okay?"

_She asked as she placed her right hand on kid's shoulders. _

_Kid was looking out the window in silent. Patty was on her knees making train sounds and pretending she was the conducer. _

**Liz** – "You're making me worry kid. Can I get you something?"

**Kid** – "(Sigh) I'm fine Liz…"

_He said as he stood up, and walked over to the door._

**Kid** – "I'm going to the bathroom."

_He closes the sliding door behind him as he left the large room._

**Maka** – "Hey Liz is Kid alright?"

_She asked in a worried tone._

**Liz** – "He was fine this morning. He flipped out because my hair was growing 3 milometers longer on the left side then on the right, and demanded that I let him cut my hair."

_She sighed as she sat down next to Patty._

**Patty** – "Maybe it's his time of the month!"

_She giggled. _

**Liz** – "Patty don't joke around like that, and that's really only a girl thing!"

_She looked over to Patty in shock._

**Soul** – "Honestly it does sound like that. He hasn't been acting like himself all morning."

_He said as he stood up._

**Soul** – "I'll go have a man talk to him."

_He continued. _

**Black Star** – "Soul I'll be the one to talk to Kid, after all who doesn't want advice from a star like me!"

_He jumped up and ran over to the door._

**Soul **– "LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO LET YOU TAKE MY MAN CARD!"

_He jumped towards the Sliding door Pulling Black Star away from the door. He hopped out and closed the door behind him._

**Black Star** – "DAMN YOU SOUL! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE MY SPOT LIGHT!"

_He yelled as he ran after Soul._

**Marie** – "Stein, what are you thinking?"

_She asked as she took a sip of her tea cup._

**Stein** – "Just about the weapon/meister, and what Medusa plans to do with it."

_He said as he looked over to Marie. The glare on his glasses made it impossible for Marie to look though them. _

_Marie looked at her refection in the tea cup, and sighed._

**Marie** – "How am I to ever find a husband with this complicated background?"

_She began to have a melancholy look on her face._

**Stein** – "I'm sure when the right guy comes around he will want you no matter your past."

_He said as he took off his glasses and began to rub his eyes._

_Marie quickly blushed and tried to hide it from Stein._

**Marie** – "You're probably right Stein…"

_She said as she continued to blush._

**Stein** – "Happy to help."

_He said as he began to clean his glasses with a dirty wash cloth._

**Marie** – "What about you Stein? Do you ever think about marriage?"

_She asked as she handed him a clean wash cloth._

**Stein** – "Thanks, and I've never really thought about it."

_He said as took Marie's clean cloth and once again began to clean his glasses._

**Marie** – "Well whenever she appears before you let me meet the lucky lady."

_She smiled._

**Stein** – "You have already met her."

_He smiled back as he put back on his glasses with his pointer finger and middle finger._

**Marie** – "Huh?"

_She began to blush much more than before._

_Kid, Soul, And Black Star came back into the large room. They were all smiling as they sat down together. _

**Kid** – "Liz, sorry to make you worry, but I'm fine really."

_He smiled gently. _

**Liz** – "Okay well don't make me worry like that."

_She began to slightly blush. _

**Stein** – "Well kids it's starting to get late. We should all try to get some sleep before we get to Tokyo."

_He said as he stood up. _

**Tsubaki** – "Professor how are we going to sleep in this chairs?"

_She asked._

_Just then three girls walked into the room and smiled._

**Girl 1** – "Your bed are made for all of you! Please follow use to the next cabin."

She Smiled.

_The other two girls waved their hands towards the door._

_The group followed the girls to the next cabin. The room was filled with bed after bed. The beds were lined with purple and gold bedding, and each of the beds had their own curtains to open or close around the bed._

**Black Star** – "THIS WHOLE CABIN IS FOR US! YEAHHH HOOO! THIS IS HOW A TRUE STAR TRAVELS!"

_He yelled as he jumped into the bed closest to the door._

_The students began to claim their beds. Patty and Liz wanted to sleep in the same bed so there was an extra bed open. _

**Stein** – "Alright everyone in bed."

_He said as he turned off the light._

There was some chatter between the students for some time, and it slowly died down as everyone began to drift off into their dream land.


	3. Chapter 03 – Meeting Aya

Soul Eater

Chapter 03 – Meeting Aya

_Kid, Liz and Patty sat on a bench in the train station. The other walked up the Kid and began to split up in teams. _

**Stein** – "Alright we will go into three different groups to gather information. Kid, Liz, and Patty you will be the first group. We'll need you to go into the country side and talk to the locals. See about talking to the elderly. They are usually the first ones to notice if anything has gone missing or something has changed. Tsubaki, Black Star, Maka, and Soul you will be the biggest group. Your job will be to go into town and talk to as many people as you can. Also check the back alley ways. As for Crona Marie and I we will be the last group. Since Crona has Ragnarok within himself he will be the third member to my group. We will be watching over you making sure no one creeps up on us. Now everyone put your hands into the huddle."

_He held out his hand._

**Soul** – "Are we going to say go team?"

_He sarcastically said._

**Maka** – "SOUL!"

_She punched soul in the shoulder._

**Soul **– "DAMN! I was JUST saying!"

_He yelled back._

**Stein** – "Just do it you two."

_He sighed._

_Everyone held their hands on top of each other. A small glow began and quickly became brighter. The glow suddenly stopped. _

**Stein **– "This is how we will talk to each other. I have connected our souls for the time being. It won't last all day, but we will be able to tell each other what we have learned. Or if there is any danger coming your way. It will last about 4 hours at most."

_Stein said to everyone's soul though his own as he lit a cigarette._

_They all looked at each other for a moment._

**Stein** – "Well you know what to do."

_He said as he blew out a gust of smoke. _

_The Student ran off in different directions leaving Stein, Marie, and Crona at the train station._

**Marie** – "You know that will drain your soul resonance."

_She said in a worried tone._

**Stein** – "I know…but it's not like we can group up every thirty minutes to tell each other what we learned. That is why I wanted Crona here with us. Crona and Ragnarok can sense if there are any Kishin souls around us."

**Crona** – "That sounds like a hard job. I don't know if I can handle it."

_He said as he crossed his arms._

**Ragnarok** – "Listen here Crona your ganna find me Kishin souls around here! I'm HUNGRY and if you don't find them soon I won't like you eat for a week!"

_He yelled as he began to pull on Crona's hair._

**Crona** – "AH! I can't handle not eating for a week, and stop pulling on my hair Ragnarok."

_He said as he began to walk with Stein and Marie. _

~~~**Mean While**~~~

**Black Star** – "YEAHHHHH WHOOOO! Listen up everyone! The name is Black Star, and you're going to tell me all your worries and problems in the last weeks, and I might fix them for you!"

**Soul** – "Black Star do you really have to pose like that in the middle of the street?"

**Black Star** – "Soul you wouldn't understand for a commoner like yourself! This is called setting the stage!"

**Soul** –"Sure it is."

_He said as he walked over an orphanage house. _

_A young woman sat on the steps reading a book to the small children. _

**Soul** – "Hey…Sorry to interrupt you but has anything weird happened in the last week or so."

**Woman** – "Hmmm…Ah! A girl here went missing one night about a month ago. She just despaired one night and I haven't heard anything back on it. Are you here to find her? Are you here to find Aya?"

_She said as she stood up. She jumped into Soul's arms and began to cry._

**Woman** – "Please…I've asked everyone, but no one has tried to look for her or even remember that she used to work and live here.

_She cried onto Soul's shoulders._

**Soul** – "We'll find her and bring her home…"

_He gentle pushed her back and gave her a small smile. _

_The four of them began to walk away. Tsubaki walked in front of soul._

**Tsubaki** – "Soul you shouldn't have said we would find her."

_Soul walked pasted Tsubaki._

**Maka** – "You know Soul Tsubaki is right. We are here to find the weapon/meister."

_She sadly said as she walked next to Soul._

**Black Star** – "There right Soul. A star like me doesn't make promise unless I can keep them."

_He said as he crossed his arms behind his head._

**Soul** – "I'll keep my promise."

_He said as he turned around and smirked at Black Star._

~~~ **Three Hours and Thirty Minutes**~~~

**Stein** – "This isn't good.

_He sighed._

**Marie** – "What's wrong?"

_She asked._

**Stein** – "The only information the students have collected is about the missing girl. It could be something but without hard evident to help support it we have to rule it out for now."

_He places his hand on his head and sighed again._

**Marie** –"If we do have to fight our soul resonance wouldn't work."

**Stein** – "Well let's hope we won't have to."

**Crona** – "Ah. I sense a weapon…no a meister near Kid, Liz and Patty."

**Ragnarok** – "Finally I can eat!"

**Stein** – "Everyone Move towards group one. You have five minutes to get there. I suggest you run fast."

_He said to everyone's soul._

**Kid** – "What's going on?"

**Stein **– "Kid don't panic act natural the weapon/meister is very close to you."

_He began to run towards Kid's group._

_Kid looked over to Patty and Liz. Suddenly a young girl grabbed onto Liz's hand. Liz jumped in shock._

**Liz** – "AH! Girl you scared me!"

**Girl **– "Your soul…you're a weapon…and this boy…he is your meister…."

**Liz** – "How did she know that…Ah!"

_Her eyes became foggy._

**Kid** – "LIZ ARE YOU ALIGHT?"

_He yelled._

**Liz** – "Yeah…I'm fine.

_She quietly said._

**Kid** – "What is she doing to you?"

_He worriedly said._

**Liz** – "I think I'm soul resonance with her…"

_She said as she looked down to the girl._

**Girl** – "I'm sorry Liz…but I cannot be your Meister or your Weapon. Your soul cannot soul resonance to its full potential."

_She let go of Liz's hand._

_Liz's eyes came back to normal as she began to cry. Kid grabbed Liz's head and looked at her face._

**Kid **– "Liz? WHAT'S WRONG WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU?"

_Kid turned around in anger. _

**Kid** – "YOU I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"

**Liz** – "No Kid…Her soul I could feel her soul. That's why I'm crying."

**Kid** – "Feel her soul?"

_He looked to the girl._

**Girl** – "Your name is Kid…Death the Kid. I'm sorry I'm not symmetrical"

_She bowed to kid and began to walk away._

**Kid** –"Wait!"

_He grabbed her hand._

_Kid's eyes widen as he looked into the girls eyes. Kid could feel the girl's soul. Her heart was filled only with sadness. Her only reason for living was to look into the Kishin's heart and try to take control of it. He saw Medusa trying to get control of the girl and she refused her. He realized that this was the weapon/meister they were all looking for._

**Girl** – "You…I will be your scythe."

_She glowed as she jumped into Kid's arms and turned into a death scythe._

_The group finally showed up and all looked at Kid._

**Stein** – "So Medusa when are you going to come out?"

_He said as he lit his cigarette. _

**Medusa **– "You always knew how to call me out Stein."

_She coyly said as she walks out from behind a tree._

**Medusa** – "How is it I can never control my own creations. What a waste of time!"

_She sighed as she began to walk away._

**Stein** – "So shall we have a lesson on this piece of work?"

_He looked over to medusa. _

**Medusa** – "Why don't you do what you like doing best? Cut her open and look. While you're at it kill her for me."

_She began to despair. _

_Black star suddenly jumped towards Medusa._

**Black Star** – "A star isn't going to let his prey get away!"

_He sliced his ninja sword right though Medusa._

**Stein** – "Should have known she wouldn't come here in person."

_He began to walk away._

_Black star stood up as Tsubaki went to her human form. They all looked over at kid. His hair was covering his eyes and he stood there holding the Death Scythe. The Girl Turned back into her human form and was cradled in Kid's arms. Kid dropped to his knees and began to cry. Patty and Liz ran over to kid and placed there hand on Kid. _

**Girl** – "Death the Kid…My name is Aya…"


End file.
